


once upon a rooftop

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Platonic Relationships, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, a lil different from my usual writing style, not sure exactly what this is, or romantic i still haven't rlly decided, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Two people meet in a seemingly impossible situation. They leave with new relationships and more hope than they've ever had before.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	once upon a rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> this may, disappointingly, stay as a one-shot. i meant to write more of it before posting but i haven't really been able to finish anything lately. i have a vague plan for how it'll go if i manage to write more of it, but i'll be plotting it first and may not ever get around to writing it, so don't keep your hopes up.

Logan opened the door, cool autumn air brushing his hair across his face. His heartbeat was rapid, fists clenched into balls as he stood just outside the door to the rooftop, anger and fear and sadness coursing through him. 

But when he opened his eyes, there was… someone else.

Their hair was long in the back and dyed dark green, flowing in the wind in an almost poetic way. They were perched, sitting, on the ledge, hands clenched over the near side. Logan could hear the quiet swinging of their legs and near-silent sobs. 

"Don't- please."

He didn't know what else to say, with his breath caught in his throat. He approached the figure as they turned their head around, revealing tear-stained cheeks and a pathetic mustache. With that and the apparent mullet, it almost made him step back in a mix between confusion and mild repulsion, but he didn't.

As he kept staring at them, it seemed as if their face and hair were made for that moment, the dull Chicago light gently accenting his skin, and the anime-esque flowing hair making for an at least unforgettable image. He saw the kind of beauty in the moment someone might describe as love at first sight, but it wasn't that. Maybe it was his situation that made it seem so special, and so long, but there was something in him that pushed him to do  _ anything _ to save this stranger. 

"I- I can't. I can't keep going."

Logan approached slowly, as if trying not to scare some animal he was attempting to catch and bring back to the vet. The stranger let him get close without protest, not even flinching or moving away when Logan took their hand. 

"It gets better, I promise. It's gonna be okay. Whatever you're going through, it will end. I- I'm a  _ stranger,  _ and I care, just please, don't. I'm- I'm not great at emotions, just, you're- you're gonna be okay."

It felt fake, scripted, but the stranger let him lead them off the ledge. He held onto their hand for fear of them trying to escape again, and an indescribable feeling bubbled up in his chest. They stood there for a few moments, in a sort of limbo between awkward and 'you-just-tried-to-kill-yourself,' nothing but their warm breath and the wind causing any sound.

"What were you up here for?" they asked, a few sniffles still making their way out. Not many people came up on the roof- no one really did anything there- so the chances of Logan being there at that moment was small. 

"I- uh, I was…"

"Were- were you gonna…"

"I was gonna jump."

Logan said it with a sigh, finally releasing the stranger's hand. 

"I'm sorry. All that stuff about knowing it's gonna get better; I really have no idea. I'm not qualified to say so and I don't ever take my own advice, and this was probably pointless and I should've just jumped before you and maybe you would've changed your mind, I don't know. But what I do know is that… I'm here now, and I don't want you to die. I don't know who you are, maybe I'll even regret my words later, but right now, I want you to stay here on earth. Because as far as I know, you're completely worth it."

"Well," they began, wiping tears from their eyes, "we're both here now, aren't we? That's- that's good, right? I mean, instead of losing both of us today, we're both… we're both here. That's good."

"Yeah. At the least, it's supposed to be."


End file.
